Blue Eyes
by anonymouslywriting4life
Summary: AU. They always try to take Sam from Dean. Dean can't have that. Castiel is only trying to help, but Dean just doesn't understand...


Title: Blue Eyes  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Torture, AU, character death  
>Pairings: DeanCastiel (pre-slash/gen?), Sam/Jessica (sort of...)  
>Summary: They always try to take Sam from Dean. Dean can't have that.<p>

Hello, all! This was a creative writing assignment for school! I actually used all the names (except Castiel...I used James instead - hehe)

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Officer? I need to report a murder." The man flinched when the black-haired sheriff looked up, eyes clear and blue and so like…<p>

_Harsh screams fill the air, blonde hair matted and crusted dark red, lips swollen and teeth a metallic, rusted color. Chains rattle and she recoils violently, eyes flying open to reveal bloodshot cerulean irises. A whip snaps and she shrieks again, head jerking back, eyes slamming closed._

"Sir, sir, are you alright?" He snapped his head up, wrenching his gaze away from his trembling hands to meet the bright gaze of the officer.

"My name is Castiel. Can you tell me your name, sir?"

"S—" _Dean, Lucifer, Sam. _"Sam." _No, that's not my name._

The man's head twitched.

"Could you tell me where this murder took place?" The man sucked in a breath, the pain in his head making him press his fingers against his temples.

_There's a sleek black car pulling into a decrepit, rubble-filled warehouse, flashing sign blinking inconsistently._

_The cold gleam of a knife and the terrified stare emphasizing the blue of her eyes, croons of: "Pretty girl like you shouldn't have been walkin' around alone. Big blue eyes like that, you're bound to get noticed." The blade shines as it caresses her face, slowly tracing eyebrows, the bow of pink lips, golden lash-framed crystal eyes, down the slope of her cheekbone to press at her throat._

_She swallows audibly._

_"Sam?" There's a low, dark chuckle and the black shadow of someone crouching. A broad hand cups the girl's face._

_"Sam, seriously, this isn't funny." The hand pulls back and—SNAP!—across the girl's face._

_"This isn't Sam, you stupid girl. This is Lucifer. And you're about to take Sam away from Dean, Jessica. You've been a naughty girl."_

"That warehouse," Sam gasped, "On the highway."

"Sam, if you would come with me to this place…" The officer's messy black hair flopped in front of his face, hiding his eyes, and a drum beat boomed in his head.

"Not…Sam. _Dean. _Dean." The sheriff blinked, narrowing his eyes.

"Dean…"

_"Hey, Dean! Come on, let's go!" A bright grin and dimpled cheeks sit on a cheery, young face, blue-grey eyes twinkling merrily. The boy runs into the woods, waving his brother forward._

_"Sam, watch out!" There's a snap of metal and a high, animal-like scream and a bright splash of ruby blood splatters in the young boy's green eyes._

_"Sammy," he whispers, falling to his knees in front of a mess of metal and skin, hands carding through bloody hair and blank eyes listlessly open. He whimpers, calling his brother's name, rolling back and forth on his haunches._

_Dean, listen. He swallows, stopping and hearing the rustling of leaves and murmured words._

_They did this, Dean. I can save you. I can bring him back. Just let me in._

_"Sam, Sammy." He's crying now and the voice keeps telling him to let him in and the men are coming, those awful, awful men who killed his Sammy. Okay, okay, he tells the voice, okay._

_When the men come, they find the broken remains of a body in a trap, and a boy with green eyes and dirty blonde hair standing over him._

_He looks at them and grins, "Hello. My name is Lucifer. Are you ready to die?"_

The man inhaled sharply, looking down at how his arms shake and grip tightly at Castiel's sleeves. The man's eyes were an ocean of concern, his dark hair unruly and in his face.

He brought a hand up and brushed that hair out of the way.

"Sammy." Castiel looked startled, slender hand coming up to cup Dean's jaw.

"What, Dean, let me help you—" Dean looked up at him, green eyes wide and full mouth parted.

"What can you do to help me, Cas?" He whispered, leaning his cheek against those elegant fingers. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, licking his lips.

"Who is...Sammy?" He asked, eyes guarded, voice deep and wary.

Dean stepped abruptly away, mouth turning down, stance tense and coiled like a predator. His eyes narrowed, flashing a dangerous electric emerald.

"You'll take him away. You all will."

"Dean, I just want to help you."

"Dean is gone. This is Lucifer. Tell me, Castiel, are you ready to die?"

* * *

><p>It's weird and not what my usual style. But I kinda like it.<p> 


End file.
